HTTYD: Saving the Night (Rewrite)
by WhenBooksFly101
Summary: "They were all gone for good". That was what Eret, son of Eret said. He told them with gloating flair that Drago Bloodvist didn't have any Night Furies in his dragon army. Yet, those working along the side of evil have a tendency to stretch the truth, no matter how believable it sounds. (Full Summary Inside!)


**FULL SUMMARY**

* * *

"They were all gone for good". That was what Eret, son of Eret said. He told them with gloating flair that Drago Bloodvist didn't have any Night Furies in his dragon army.

Yet, those working along the side of evil have a tendency to stretch the truth, no matter how believable it sounds.

With five months passed since the battle of the Bewilderbeasts and winter late in its arrival, the village of Berk is faced with many challenges during the cold season. Food must be stored, livestock must be tended, and restlessness must be eased.  
Under new management by the chief Hiccup and the alpha Toothless, things are more or less going smoothly.

Smooth...until rumors begin to rise up over the sea.

To the south-west of the island, sightings are reported of dark ships and lurking undesirables, which puts the entire village into unease. Had Drago somehow escaped alive into the world only to regroup and try to strike them again?

Its a possibility, yet when a scouting party is gathered and precautions are carried out, Hiccup and Toothless discover something most unexpected.

Drago had a treasure hidden deep within the glaciers and cliffs that once served as his army's lair.  
Blue eyes like sapphires and scales like white pearls, it was most precious to him; trapped for years and denied the light of day or the freedom of the air.

A Night Fury.

* * *

 **Behold the long awaited, the updated, and the 'hopefully' improved rewriting of "How to Train Your Dragon: Saving the Night"!**

 **Yes, I am doing it. After a long while of debating and planning I have chosen to take up this challenge.**  
 **Saving the Night, known by some of my earlier readers, was my first FF story posted back in the year 2013 within the HTTYD fandom.**

 **I had kept the story as a keepsake, to remember what my past writing was like, but I couldn't help but wonder.**  
 **With its short word count, simple plot line, and less than problematic grammar style, could I do better now?**

 **So, I have decided to fully rewrite Saving the Night. The plot shall be thickened and improved, the grammar and style quality will hopefully rise, and my readers shall once again...hopefully...enjoy this fun little idea.**

 **It will be similar, but unlike the original will be set after the events of HTTYD 2.**

 **Hope you all like! :)**

* * *

 **"HTTYD: Saving the Night"**

 **Prologue**

 **"A Dying Breed"**

* * *

Killer in the night, Death Bringer, Black Death, and Hell Spawn. In the days of the dragon wars these names were spoken upon a tone of venom and hate that spread far across the seas.

Offspring of Lightning and Death Itself, was a personal favorite to the Vikings of Berk.

There was no doubt that the black terrors of the night, the Night Furies, were feared. In the old tales they were described similar to wraiths protected by black scales, and compared to that of banshees with a shrieking cry that could dishearten the most brave of men.

Warriors dreaded them, children hid in fear of their terrifying screams, and villages were destroyed by their strikes. They appeared from the darkness amidst the attacks of other dragons, only to do their worst and retreat moments later to disappear as if they had never been.

As Nadders plucked livestock from fields, Monstrous Nightmares rampaged through the village streets, and Gronkles lumbered about randomly spreading their respected havoc, the Night Fury's were stealthy. They appeared from the darkness of the night sky and bombarded villages with blasts of their blue fire, only to retreat and disappear into the shelter of the black sky as if it had never been.

They never landed, never truly showed themselves, _never_ missed, and were never killed much less clearly seen.

That was the big mystery.

Suddenly, as if in a single day they were wiped from the face of the world, the Night Furies rampage ceased. It progressed from weeks, months, years, and eventually decades stretching between recorded attacks. No one knew what happened yet none questioned it if at all cared.

The Night Furies lessened to that of tales; the "when I was your age" topics told by the elders of the villages, recalling the days when such black dragons were as common as the everyday Gronkle.

Fears lessened to hopeful boasting by younger Vikings. Terrors turned to a yearning by the naïve souls whom hoped by chance they might stumble across a Night Fury and become one of the most famed dragon slayer.

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III wanted his chance to rise in fame and prove himself, and what better way than to defeat a great Night Fury? Their village was one of the last to be plagued by such a black beast and because of that all were anxious to become the next legend.

One of the first, and last, to bring down the Offspring of Lightning and Death itself. By chance and miracles of all great miracles, Hiccup was the one to finally bring his prize to the earth amidst rope and grapple stones. His knife was ready for the beast's throat and all his dreams of acceptance was at hand.

Yet the knife never struck from within trembling hands, and blood was never spilled as green eyes were mirrored. The dying of the Night Furies was postponed, and a new way of life was set in motion between a forbidden friendship.

The training of dragons had begun.


End file.
